xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Elma/@comment-27144133-20160915001322/@comment-27144133-20161008025828
Yeah, out of all of the characters, L's probably the biggest wild card. I mean his concept art included what looks like a pirate, a space warrior, a wrothian, a viney-tree-person, a demon, and likely other stuff. It interests me that both of his arts are references to some sort of machine (Mindstorm having a similar appearance to Alvis as a green sparkle whom is revealed to be a machine at the end of the game and a Dynamo is an electric generator) despite not being in a mimeosome. Hopefully L's mysteries will be brought to light in the next game. Also, I think I found the origin of Elma's hair. Since I haven't played Xenogears, I don't know much about it, but it turns out that there's character with a similar style hair to Elma named Elehayym Van Houten, otherwise known as Elly (Xenogears). Like everyone else with Elly-hair, Elly turns out to be relevant to the plot with stuff like past lives, some stuff about being reincarnated-mom, something about being connected to Wave Existence (God), I think she was created by the wave existence to act as a previous incarnation of the main protagonist's mother or something, etc. The other character with Elma-shaped hair is KOS-MOS (Xenosaga). KOS-MOS was the prototype for T-ELOS, which means that she was meant to be the vessel for some lady named Mary and the savior of humanity via Lao-style, as in it being "through their extinction and death" (wiki page). Unfortunately with KOS-MOS, since Xenosaga has around 42 hours of missing story due to the game series originally being around 5 or 6 games long being cut into 3 games and the original first game being cut into Xenosaga Episode I and Xenosaga Episode II, I don't have all the details. As far as Elma goes, she's saved humanity by preserving 0.002% of the population (out of what we know of for certain). She also happens to be an alien. Like Elly and KOS-MOS, Elma isn't a human. While I'm not saying that Elma is Elly or KOS-MOS, I just want to point out that the other two characters with Elly Style hair have some connection to some sort of deity, and for Elma's mimeosome form. Just to point out, in Xenosaga, a character named chaosis a character with the same skin, eye, and hair coloring as Elma does, both having an ambigous backstory. He is the protector of the ship that he works on: the Elsa. At the end of Xenosaga Episode III, it's revealed that chaos is ~6,000 years old, held a world-destroying power called the power of anima, came from Earth (which is long-gone in Xenosaga's universe), was a desciple of Jesus, and the same Mary that KOS-MOS was supposed to be the vessel of originally sacrificed her life to prevent him from accidently destroying the universe. In Xenoblade Chronicles, a character named Alvis appears, he has the same hair and skin color of both Elma and chaos and has an ambigious backstory. At the end of Xenoblade Chronicles, it is revealed that Alvis is the Monado, an AI, was originally created by Zanza to destroy the world (or at the very least he did destroy the world), and that he's pretty much the god of the Xenoblade world. All of the characters that I've pointed out in previous xeno-games made by Monolith Soft that share a similar physical appearance to Elma whether it's her mimeosome or her true form, they all share some connection to the divine in their own respective way. This is the root of my suspicion towards Elma, by the way. While it is possible that Elma isn't going to be like Elly, KOS-MOS, chaos, and Alvis, that's four examples towards characters with similar traits to Elma that have a connection to the divine and I don't think that there are any characters that don't share some connection that have a strong trait to Elma.